Audio/Video (A/V) media devices and related accessories proliferate in modern consumer markets. Indeed, A/V delivery demands have continued to fuel innovation in display and audio technologies resulting in a plethora of configurations to meet consumer tastes and preferences. The last decade has introduced flat screen and plasma displays which promise high definition video in a low profile configuration. Audio technology continues to evolve as well with audiophile sound reproduction and surround sound services enabled on even modestly priced configurations.
As advanced as some of these technologies have become, some design areas continue to resist innovation. For example, stereophonic speakers are typically connected with their associated audio components via a length of cable. In the past, attempts to reduce cable clutter include using: cut-to-length cables; tangs to wrap cable; or built-in cable stowage. But even these attempts only reduce cable length without reducing cables altogether. This problem is especially pronounced because users may wish to locate their speakers away from a display or audio device to improve stereo or surround sound field effects. Thus, cables must be provided to carry audio signal to remotely placed speakers. In those examples, elimination of cabling may not be possible in conventional applications.
In addition, with flat screen display technologies continuing to evolve lower pricing structures due to mass appeal coupled with production efficiencies, flat screen televisions and plasma displays are entering home markets more aggressively. These applications require flexible configurations in order to broadly appeal to home users. Removable speakers, in conventional applications, may require unsightly cabling since flat screen displays may be mounted on a living room wall instead of in an entertainment center. Thus, in these highly visible applications, elimination of cabling may be desirable.
Therefore, removable speaker arrangements lacking external cabling are presented herein.